A Daring Declaration
by Lover of the Geek
Summary: a late night video call between Derek Morgan and his Baby Girl sets in motion new realizations that are guaranteed to change their unique relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short story about one of my fave OTP's. Rated M for language and strong sexual content in the final chapter. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Reviews make me happy! :)**

**Disclaimer: It is a tragic fact that I do not own the sexiness that is Derek Morgan. I do not own Criminal Minds in any capacity because if I did, Morgan & Garcia would've been together ages ago lol**

Chapter 1

She was almost ashamed at the deep need she was feeling for him. It should be a sin to want after a man so immensely.

She was burning up with a heat only one person could put out. She sighed deeply as she shifted her position in her bed. She looked at the clock and noticed it was only two thirty in the morning. She was hella tempted to call her best friend, her chocolate Adonis, the object of her lust and current sexual frustration. She picked up her phone and set it down again. Was she losing her mind? What would be her reason for calling? She could hardly tell him how greatly she ached for him, although considering the years of their saucy flirtation, teetering far too often towards the obscene, she nearly thought it could pass as just normal conversation between them.

She thought about calling again, thinking that maybe he was awake working on some angles for the case the team was currently away on, when she heard a familiar chime coming from her laptop and got up to retrieve it from the desk next to her window. Instead of bringing the laptop over to her bed, she sat down in her desk chair. Who could be skyping her at this hour? When she tilted the screen towards her to see would was video-calling her, her heart fluttered around in her chest. It was just the man she wanted to talk to. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair before clicking the answer icon.

"Hey there, Hot Stuff; to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said in a sultry voice and her breath hitched as she took in the scrumptious sight of her shirtless eye candy smiling back at her through the screen.

"Hey Sweetness" Derek replied back with a greater sense of coolness than he actually felt as he gazed back at his tech goddess. Her hair was slightly tousled, as red, loose curls rippled over her soft shoulders. She was wearing a nearly sheer, sleeveless, deep purple nightgown that created the perfect frame for her ample cleavage and exceptionally held her 'girls' in place. The gown was cinched with a thick, satin band of ribbon the tied behind her back and allowed the rest of the material to flow quite beautifully towards her knees. She had scrubbed off her makeup from the day leaving a heavenly glow over her skin and slightly rosy cheeks. She was sitting at her desk from what he could tell. He felt himself become instantly hard as he looked her over and silently cursed himself for his lack of control.

"Like what you see?" Penelope couldn't help but ask as she watched a lick of lust enter his eyes as he continued to stare at her. She flushed slightly when she saw him change the way he was sitting. Was he turned on?

"You have no idea, woman..." he replied in all but a whisper. He finally seemed to snap out of his daze and he flashed that gorgeous smile she loved.

"I wasn't sure you'd be awake, goddess" sure he had silently prayed that she would be but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh, _Mon Cher_, for you I'm always available" she could actually feel her temperature rising higher than it was before they had started talking. He licked his lips and she could feel a wetness start to pool between her thighs.

He had to suppress a moan from escaping his lips. "You know what that French talk does to me, Baby Girl" He couldn't believe how turned on he was despite him being so far away. He knew it was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings and attraction to her in the office but didn't know what to do about it. He had been less than pleased when she began dating Kevin Lynch and was now extremely pissed that she was still with him after all this time. Couldn't she see how better he was for her than Lynch? How could she be so oblivious to the deep love he had for her. He sighed inwardly when a thought dawned on him. Where was Lynch? Shouldn't he be there with her? Derek knew that if it was him, he'd never miss an opportunity to be next to her.

He decided to just ask her, he couldn't come up with some clever way to otherwise inquire about it. "Where's your boyfriend, Baby Girl? I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble..."

Her face changed instantly and he wonders if he struck some nerve. "Hey baby, I didn't mean anything by it...I just..." his attempt to erase the previous question was cut off by her answer.

"Kevin broke up with me when I refused to marry him" she said a little too fast than she intended. She honestly hadn't thought about Kevin in three weeks and this sudden turn in the conversation brought a melancholy feeling in her heart. She wasn't sad about him breaking it off with her, what upset her the most was that she had wasted so much of his time being together. She knew her heart wasn't in the relationship for a long time and had an inkling that Kevin knew so as well. She was in love with someone else but stayed with Kevin because it was comfortable. Because she felt that he was the best she could get. She wasn't thinking like that anymore though. The break up seemed to liberate her self worth and unleash her inner sex kitten. She was going to start living without apology. She knew deep in her heart that she loved Derek but set those feelings aside because she highly doubted that they would ever be reciprocated. That didn't stop her from shamelessly flirting with him on the day to day basis like they had always done and he still played a starring role in her fantasies late at night when she needed that ache to be relieved.

"Oh, Penelope, I'm so sorry" Derek was actually a bit shocked by the confession. He knew it wasn't the best time but he felt a sliver of hope that maybe he had a shot of winning her heart now.

"It's okay, Lamb Chop. I'm not that broken up about it as I thought I would be, to be honest" she silently prayed that maybe he could figure out the reason why. Even though Derek was a profiler, and a damn good one at that, she knew he wasn't a mind reader.

She needed to change the subject. She wasn't up for deep conversation at this time of night.

"So why did you decide to chat me up, handsome?" Penelope couldn't remember the last time she had talked to Derek this late at night. Being the gentleman that he was, when she was dating Kevin, he has resolved to not calling her at inappropriate times of the night. She thought about the days when he used to call her late at night before Kevin. They had some fun times talking about everything under the sun and had several naughty conversations that were borderline phone sex if she was honest with herself. She blushed at those memories.

"Umm..." it was all Derek could get out. Why had he called her? It was mostly impulsive, he had been thinking about her while lying in bed. He imagined the warmth of her lips and the feel of her soft curves under his fingertips. He longed to run his hands through her hair and caress her legs. He realized he was drifting back into his fantasy instead of answering her.

Penelope raised an eyebrow at his lack of an explanation. What was going on? Derek Morgan was never at a lost for words and definitely not around her.

"I needed to hear your voice..." he finally said after what seemed like too long of a silence had taken place.

Now Penelope was really confused. Why was he acting nervous? "You know, Sweetie, you could've just called me..." why had he video-called her if he just wanted to talk to her?

"No, I needed to see you too...I...I was thinking about you and just needed to hear your sweet voice and see your gorgeous face" He groaned inside. Why had he told her that? She must think it's a bit weird. Thinking about her at this time of night almost always led to one conclusion and he didn't want her to jump to the conclusion that he just lusted after her. It was deeper than that. He loved her. He was _in love _with her. He wanted a future with her. Derek never thought about a future with anyone except Penelope Garcia. He needed it to come true. He knew that he would never be truly happy unless it happened. What was he supposed to do with all of these feelings? He believed that she would never see him in the same light as he sees her. His notorious past overshadowed the sincerity of his heart. There's no way she would ever see him as anything more than her best friend...right?

"Aww, sweetie..." she could hardly process his words. He had been thinking about her? Well she had been thinking about him too before he skype'd her. Was he thinking of her in the same way she had been thinking about him? No he couldn't have been. Why would he be fantasizing about her? She knew he had scores of women at his fingertips. She was just his best friend. She doubted he ever saw her as anything more. Yeah they were the BAU's unofficial romance and flirted like two hormone-raging, high school kids but he never really meant the things he said...right?

She was about to ask him why was he thinking about her of all people when she could hear a rapid knock through the screen.

Derek looked up towards the door at the sound of the knocking. "Hold on, Gorgeous, there's someone at the door." he distractedly set the laptop down so that the screen was pointed towards the door. He checked the peephole and sighed as he opened the door.

"Reid, what's up? It's kind of late, isn't it?" he turned to allow him to enter the room.

"Hotch just called. There's been another murder and he needs us back at the station immediately. The killer left a message this time" Reid says as he walks to the computer that Derek had left on the bed.

"Garcia! Hi! You're up late..." Reid's voice has a suspicious tone and although Penelope has no reason to be embarrassed she blushes slightly.

Before she can make up an unnecessary excuse as to why she and Derek are skyping so late at night, her phone rings. She can tell by the ringtone that it's Hotch probably to tell her they need her help with the case since there's been another murder.

"Hold that thought, kiddo" she says to Reid as she walks over to where her phone is. After a few moments on the phone with Hotch she returns to the laptop to see that Reid is gone and Derek is pulling on jeans.

"I'd like it better if you were taking them off, Sug" she says as he turns back towards the screen. He smiles and kneels so that he's level with the screen.

"Name the time and the place, Baby Girl, and I'll be happy to take off more than just my jeans for you" she laughs at his comment but can't ignore the way her body responds to it.

"As much as I would love to stare at that pretty face a little while longer, I gotta go in to the station" he says apologetically.

"Yeah, I know, Hotch just called me. I gotta go into the office to see if there's any common link between this poor new victim and the other ones" she couldn't help but feel like the moment had passed when he was going to say something important to her and cursed in her head about having such an unpredictable job.

She sighs and pouts a little. Derek can't help but laugh and finds it strange that he thinks even her pout is sexy.

"Call me when you make it to the BAU..." he pauses before adding "...And maybe we can agree on that time and place?"

The heat in his eyes is unmistakable and throws Penelope off balance. He was joking, right? Despite her better judgment she was starting to think that maybe he wasn't.

"Sure thing, Hot Stuff" she says before waving and clicking the end icon. After the screen goes black, she sits there for a few minutes willing her heartbeat to slow down. She then realized that she really needed to get dressed and head over to her office or her "Lair" as she liked to call it.

She dresses quickly and is driving towards Quantico before she allows her mind to go over her late night call with Derek. She wasn't completely sure why he had all of a sudden needed to see and talk to her but she wasn't complaining either. She didn't exactly know what was going on with him and she was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was four days after Penelope and Derek's late night video-call and they had finally wrapped up the case they were on. Penelope was happy that the team was coming home and was especially excited to see her best friend. She still was a bit confused about Derek thinking about her and his subsequent, impulsive call but decided to put it aside for the time being. They had planned a movie night for when he got back and she was grateful for the sense of normality it would bring. While she was with Kevin, she had stopped their movie nights all together after a fight she had with him about her and Morgan's relationship. She was glad that the Kevin chapter of her life was over and was a bit hopeful for the future. She rushed home from work to straighten up a little before Derek came over with the movies and snacks.

She showered and adorned a casual dress. It was a deep green color and tied at the neck. There was a peephole that settled directly over her cleavage and it was cinched at the waist, flawlessly. The material moved with fluidity from the waist down and the hem of the garment hit a little above her knees. She lined her eyes but skipped the mascara. She didn't want to look over done. She gathered her red hair into a messy bun at the top of her head but let some of the stray curls fall at the nape of her neck.

She was in the kitchen, taking out the big bowl they usually used for popcorn, when she heard a knock at the door.

She gasped softly as she opened the door and took in the delectable sight in front of her.

"Hey there, Doll Face!" Derek said as he embraced her "You're a sight for sore eyes" she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He was as excited to see her as she was to see him.

He held her at arm's length to look her over. There was this warmth in his eyes and the unmistakable expression of longing on his face as he scanned her frame. "Wow mama, you look beautiful" She blushed at the sincerity of his words.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Hot Stuff" he was dressed in an ivory, long sleeved Henley shirt and light, slightly distressed jeans that hung deliciously perfect on his hips.

"So what movies did you bring?" Penelope was in an Old Hollywood type of mood and hoped Derek brought something even remotely along those lines. Her hopes weren't that high, however, due to the fact that she knew Derek was a bit obsessed with horror flicks.

"I thought we'd have a Fred Astaire & Ginger Rogers night" he says as he hands her the movies and puts the bag of snacks on the kitchen counter. He smiled when he saw her eyes light up. He knew she loved the classics and he had a soft spot for them too.

"_Top Hat_ and _Shall We Dance_? I love these!" She couldn't believe his choices for tonight. She adored how they always seemed to be on the same wavelength but even this kind of coincidence was a bit of a stretch.

"Happy you like them, Baby Girl. You get to choose which one we watch first and I'll make the popcorn"

"You got a deal, Gum Drop" Penelope could feel that tonight was going to be a fun night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were half way into the second movie and Penelope was nestled against Derek's side, his arm lightly wrapped around her. This was a major reason why she loved their movie nights. She loved being this close to him. She took this time to savor the feeling of being in his arms. She loved his touch, his scent; the remnants of Aramis cologne mixed in with the spiciness of his natural musk. She snuggled in a little closer, casually draping her arm over his abdomen and laying her head against his chest. He gently caressed her hip before tightening his grip around her. Penelope could feel the area of her hip instantly heat up under his touch and reveled in the feeling of his arm tightening around her.

Derek was having some trouble focusing on the movie. All he could think about was how soft Penelope's skin was under his touch. She smelled of pears and vanilla and the seemingly intoxicating combination was driving him insane. He absentmindedly pressed a kiss into her hairline and she turned her face up to his and smiled. "What was that-" her question was interrupted by the silky warmth of his lips against hers. The touch was electrifying. She suddenly couldn't seem to think and shuddered at the tingling sensation spreading throughout her body. She slightly turned her head and allowed the kiss to deepen. She had never been kissed like this. She had always wondered why people talked about fireworks when experiencing _the perfect kiss_. She didn't have to wonder anymore. She knew exactly what they meant. She decided right then that she would never get enough of this feeling. His varying pressure sent warmth to her very core and left a needy ache between her thighs. She moaned as he gently slid his tongue across her bottom lip, asking to gain entry. Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss became more passionate. There was a great hunger behind it and she felt as though they weren't close enough. She linked her arms around his neck pulling him in closer as his hand tugged at her bun until her hair tumbled down over her shoulders. He thrust his fingers in her hair and gently pulled her head back giving him access to her neck and throat. He trailed soft, wet open mouthed kisses down the path of her neck and across her collarbone. He kissed back up the side of her throat ending just below her ear. He teasingly tugged at her earlobe with his teeth and felt himself grow harder as a low moan escaped Penelope's lips. It was the sexiest sound he had ever heard and made him want her even more. His kissed across her jaw line until he landed back at her soft lips.

Penelope was in a whirlwind of emotions. She didn't want to stop but she needed to know what this meant and how he felt. She couldn't be another woman in his long line of one night stands. She loved him. She wouldn't be able to bear the hurt of waking up to an empty bed in the morning. She didn't want to be just another conquest to him. She needed him to know that this meant more than that to her.

Their fervent kiss had turned into sweet, lingering ones and she took this time to break free. She put her hands against his chest and gently pushed creating a gap between them. She fought to bring her breathing back to normal.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at her inquisitively. He thought that she wanted this as much as he did but maybe he was wrong. He had overstepped that thin line between lovers and friends that they had been dancing on for years. Maybe it had been too much for her. He felt like an ass. Why had he kissed her? He felt selfish for thinking that somewhere in her heart she felt the same way he did. He wanted to believe that maybe she loved him too. He realized that he had precariously jumped to conclusions and may have damaged their friendship in the process. He suddenly felt a need to apologize.

"Pen, I'm sorry. I...I don't know what came over me" he suddenly felt painfully aware of the repercussions of his actions and was uncharacteristically embarrassed that he let his feelings get out of control.

"It's okay, D..." she noticed the slight flush of his face and how he averted looking her in her eyes. He was embarrassed. Why? He had nothing to feel ashamed about. She dreamt of kissing him plenty of times and now knew that even her most vivid fantasy paled in comparison to the real thing. Had he meant to kiss her? Maybe he felt now that it was a mistake. She didn't like the way that thought made her stomach feel. It didn't feel like a mistake to her. She thought it was the most right feeling in the world.

Penelope was pulled from her thoughts as Derek abruptly stood up.

"No, it's not okay. I crossed a boundary that I shouldn't have. I think that maybe it would be best if I leave, I'm sorry, Baby Girl" he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than he believed he already had.

He was almost to the door when he felt her hand around his wrist.

"Don't go, Derek. You can't..." there was an undertone of pleading in her voice.

"Why Not?" He didn't know what she wanted from him. Did she want him to tell her why he kissed her? He couldn't just tell her that he was completely and utterly in love with her. That she was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he allowed his mind to think of before drifting off to sleep. He couldn't begin to tell her the joy and light she brings into his life everyday. How could he make her understand that she was all he needed in his life to be happy? He felt his heart swell with all the emotions he had bottled up and it was becoming harder to keep them from showing on his face. He had to get out of there.

"...Because I love you" her words knocked the air from his lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"...Because I love you" her words knocked the air from his lungs._

Derek couldn't believe his ears. He slowly turned to face her fully and couldn't stop the smile starting to grace his face.

"What did you say, Baby Girl?" He needed her to say it again. He needed to see her form the words. He needed to make sure it wasn't something said in the heat of the moment. He needed her to mean it.

Penelope gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes and found the courage to repeat herself. It felt strange saying it out loud but she was aware that her heart had been saying it all along.

"I love you, Derek Morgan." She suddenly felt a thousand times lighter than she had before. She hadn't realized how much her suppressed feelings had been weighing her down.

He closed the gap between them and brought his hands up to cup the sides of her face. "And I love you, Penelope Garcia."

She felt as though she was in a dream. This couldn't be real, right? Derek Morgan, her best friend, confidante, protector, and private slice of chocolate heaven said that he loved her. She silently wondered how her feet were still on the ground because she felt lighter than air.

"Are y-you sure?" She needed to make sure she heard him correctly.

He chuckled and nodded an affirmative. "I've never been so sure of something in my entire life" He bent down and gently touched his lips to hers. The contact was feather light but sent chills down her spine. He pulled her completely into his arms and indulged in the sensation of the embrace. He felt her kiss his neck and then heard her whisper in his ear.

"I want you. Right here. Right now."

His body instantaneously stood to attention at her declaration of desire. He was incredibly turned on.

She pulled away from him and saw his eyes darken with lust. She gave him a wickedly devious smile.

"I seem to remember you telling me that you'd be willing to take off more than just your jeans for me..." She hooked her index finger in one of the belt loops of his jeans as she said this and yanked him closer to her. She was pleasantly surprised and couldn't stifle an airy giggle as he picked her up and started walking towards her room.

Derek noted that her laugh was one of the most beautiful things about her. He also noted that his list of beautiful things about Penelope Garcia was a long one.

"I believe you just named the place and time" he said while he brought her back down to her feet directly in front of her bed.

Penelope watched as Derek pulled off his shirt over his head and tossed it in a general direction to the left of him. She marveled at how his muscles rippled under his gorgeous caramel skin. She had the intense inclination to lick him all over.

She seductively tugged at the tie behind her neck until it fully loosened and let the dress she was wearing effortlessly fall to the floor; a pool of deep green around her feet.

Derek sucked in a breath as his eyes fluttered over the voluptuous body of his beautiful Baby Girl. She was standing in front of him in a dark, sapphire blue laced bra and matching thong. "You're so beautiful, baby" He watched her sit down on the bed and lie back on her elbows never breaking eye contact. The look she was giving him gave him goose bumps and made him rock hard. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them off. "Oh!" She gasped as she took in how delicious he looked standing there in front of her in a pair of black boxer briefs. Her eyes lingered on the huge bulge between his legs and she felt her cheeks heat.

Derek laughed. "I always wondered if you blushed all over"

"Oh really?" she cooed.

"Mmm-hmmm" He couldn't fight the need to touch her anymore. He walked over to the bed and crawled over her until they were face to face. He dipped his head down and seized her mouth. He knew he would never get tired of how she tasted. He ran his hand along the soft curve of her waist and down her hip. He kissed down her chest and licked at her nipples through the yielding fabric of her bra. A low groan escaped her throat. "Derek, please..." he smiled into her skin as he kissed up her curvy belly. He kissed the top of each of her breast and undid the front enclosure of her bra.

A sexy moan left his lips as he stared down at her creamy, bare chest. He ghosted his hands over her fleshy mounds before taking one into his mouth while massaging the other one in his palm. He licked around her rose pink nipple and gently pulled at it with his teeth. He noticed how incredibly sensitive she was and it turned him on all the more. He eagerly showed her other breast the same attention and basked in the moans Penelope vocalized. Her hands ran up his back, across his shoulders, and down his strong arms. She loved the feeling of his body over hers, nestled between her hot thighs.

He left wet kisses on her stomach as he hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off in one fluid motion. He licked the inside of each of her knees and procured another series of soft moans from his Baby Girl.

He then delved into the center of her heated desire and hungrily licked up the slickness of her sex. Penelope bucked at the contact and hissed in a breath as he slid a finger inside her. She met each thrust of his finger with her hips and moaned deeply as he slid a second finger in her. She was getting close to her peak and he quickened the pace. She nearly screamed at the explosion of ecstasy coursing throughout her body. White light popped behind her eyelids as she rode out the ripples of her orgasm and waited for her breathing to return back to normal. He had watched her as she came and vowed to always leave such a beautiful expression on her face.

Derek removed his fingers from her and licked them thoroughly. "You taste so sweet, baby"

He kissed back up her body until their lips met once again. She could taste herself on his tongue and quickly felt herself becoming wetter than before. She ran her fingers in the inside of the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down to just under his ass. She brought her feet up and pushed them down the rest of the way as she leaned up to capture his mouth again.

"Oh, you got skills?" he said with a chuckle

"You have no idea, Sweet cheeks" she replied in the sexiest voice he had ever heard from her. She took his length in her hands and he groaned at the sudden contact. Her touch almost sent him over the edge and he briefly closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling. He gathered what little control he had left and pushed her up a little further on the bed as he kneeled between her thighs.

They both moaned in unison as he slowly slid inside her. Penelope delighted in the feeling of him filling her entirely. She instinctively raised her hips to him as he began to move in and out of her. The angle allowed him to enter her deeper and she gasped in pleasure. She began to move her hips in lazy circles as he continued to steadily pump into her and the sensation nearly diminished the little bit of control Derek was holding on to.

Derek firmly grabbed her hips and quickened the pace. He felt her walls tighten around him. He was close and knew she was too. He licked his thumb and rubbed it against that sensitive button of nerves at the apex of her thighs and felt her body clench around him as she came hard and screamed his name. He thrust into her three more times and found his release as well.

He collapsed on top of her, panting and placing soft kisses on any inch of skin he could reach and Penelope wrapped her arms around him liking the feel of his weight on top of her.

He slowly removed himself from her breaking their union. She pulled the sheets down from underneath her and laid under them. He followed suit. He laid down on his back and pulled Penelope into his side and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Pen. I think I always have." once the words left his lips he knew they were true.

She absentmindedly drew circles on his chest with her fingers. "I love you too, handsome. Always have. Always will"

He kissed her forehead as a wave of exhaustion hit them both and soon they were both sound asleep.


End file.
